Field of the Invention
The invention relates to virtualization technology and particularly relates to a virtual machine monitoring method and a system thereof.
Description of Related Art
Due to the development of infrastructure, mobile office, which is not limited by location or time, is drawing a lot of attention. In the past, it was common for companies to purchase and use additional mobile devices as support of mobile office. The mobile device may have software installed therein, which can be coordinated with the system of the company, such that the mobile device can be connected with the internal network of the company for accessing data. The mobile device may also be installed with monitoring software to avoid information security risks, such as leakage of confidential information and attack of malware. For reasons of equipment expenses and security issues, only a few top executives of the company may be allowed to use mobile office. However, as mobile devices become popular, more and more people have mobile devices of their own (e.g. laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones), and “Bring Your Own Device (BYOD)” gradually becomes a trend. Such a trend helps companies to save expenses on equipment but raises concern about information security and management issues.
The internal system of a company usually has specific hardware requirements that need to be complied with. Thus, employees of the company that supports mobile office are required to use mobile devices of certain brands or specification, which limits selection of hardware equipment. Furthermore, in order to prevent leakage of business confidential information due to loss of employees' mobile devices, security verification software may be installed in the employees' mobile devices, such that business-related data in the mobile devices can be deleted remotely when the mobile devices are lost or when there is concern of information leakage. However, it would more or less limit the employee's right of using his own mobile device.
Desktop virtualization is one of the methods to achieve BYOD. Desktop virtualization is to create a virtual machine that is like a physical computer with an operating system. The virtualization configuration is usually limited by the capability of simultaneously supporting multiple operating systems on one single physical computer platform. Nevertheless, the mobile office environment built by this method may not be adapted to the habits of the user of the mobile device or may require further adjustment according to the security requirements of the company.